


Apocalypse! Now!

by facethestrange



Category: Firefly, Lost, Misfits (TV 2009), Stranger Things (TV 2016), The 100 (TV), The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: The bunnies from episode 5x05 of The Magicians get separated. One gets briefly lost in time and space before reaching its destination.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Apocalypse! Now!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a crossover challenge at [lighthouse-the](https://lighthouse-the.livejournal.com).

"Help us stop the -"

"Help you stop the what?" said Margo.

"That's what I've been asking this bunny for the last ten minutes, before I came to you," said Josh. "I don't think the bunny is broken though, I think there was another one that went missing. Seems like it could have something to do with the Fillorian time fuckery?"

"Help us stop the-"

"Oh, _great_ ," said Margo. "We could send this one back to bring us the rest of the message, but if bunnies can get lost now, I'm not going to bet on it coming back. Can we put a locator spell on the other bunny?"

* * *

_(somewhere in Britain, a few years ago)_

-POOF-

"Holy shit, a bunny just appeared out of thin air," said Nathan.

"Apocalypse! Now!" said the bunny.

"And it talks."

"A talking, teleporting bunny. Must be the storm," Kelly shrugged.

"Maybe it's like the monkey you shagged?" said Nathan. "Just the other way round. Someone who really wanted to be a bunny."

"Why would anyone want to be a bunny?" asked Kelly.

"You probably don't want to know."

"Apocalypse! Now!"

"Or maybe it's a bunny who really wanted to talk?"

"Apocalypse! Now!"

"Then it got a shit deal. It can only say two words," said Nathan.

"Or, you know, it's actually trying to tell us something?"

-POOF-

_(somewhere near DC, more than a hundred years in the future)_

-POOF-

"Apocalypse! Now!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, brain, I don't need a reminder from an imaginary rabbit," said Clarke, hiding from the aftermath of Praimfaya.

-POOF-

_(somewhere in Indiana, thirty years ago)_

-POOF-

"Apocalypse! Now!"

"Yeah, we know." said Dustin before he realized what happened. "Wait, did a bunny just appear and talk to me?"

"Seems so," said El. "It's probably from the Upside Down."

"It's really cute," said Dustin.

"Apocalypse! Now!"

"Yes. We _know_ ," said Lucas to the bunny and then turned to Dustin. "You adopt it and it will eat your other cat."

"That's not funny!"

-POOF-

_(in the middle of the Pacific where no land should be, about ten years ago)_

-POOF-

"Apocalypse! Now!"

Locke stared at the bunny for a few seconds and smiled widely.

"Thank you for being more straightforward this time," he said to the Island. 

"Apocalypse! Now!"

He waited a while for the message to continue, but it didn't.

"Unfortunately, as urgent as it sounds, I don't know what you mean... I'll do what's necessary, when you explain."

"Apocalypse! Now!"

After a few more minutes of waiting he spoke directly to the bunny.

"Or I could just eat you, you know."

-POOF-

_(definitely not Earth, five hundred years in the future)_

-POOF-

"Apocalypse! Now!"

"Where? Wait, you know what, I don't care, not my gorram problem," said Jayne. "Hey, guys, I think I'm really, really, really drunk. There's an actual bunny rabbit talking to me."

-POOF-

* * *

-POOF-

"I think it's back!"

"Fucking finally," said Margo.

"Apocalypse! Now!"

"Oh, okay, new information. Important information. You don't think it's talking about the movie, do you?" said Josh.


End file.
